His Reason
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Zexion questions about his existence in the Organization, which earned him a very unexpecting answer...but despite that, everyone, really, should stop calling him emo. [ZexionxDemyx, slight AxelxRoxas]


WOW. TWO stories in TWO days.

I'm on a row here, I think.

Just to let you all know beforehand, this is my FIRST, I repeat, FIRST Kingdom Hearts story and yaoi story OVERALL. So yea, just saying that as a side note…

Oh. And I don't own anything. Well, except the story plot here, I suppose.

Enjoy!

--

"Hey there, Zexy."

"…shut up."

"Aww, is the poor little nerd turning emo, now?"

With eyes filled with rage, Zexion hurled his book towards the fire-hungry organization member's face.

"Dammit, Zexion, not the face!"

"I never knew you cared for your facial features, Number VIII. Is it because of Number XIII?" Zexion gave a small smirk, accompanied with squinting, brilliant eyes.

Axel gritted his teeth. "That's none of your damned business, Zexy. What about…" He inhaled enough breath to yell, "NUMBER IX?"

Zexion cringed and yet again threw another book at VIII. They were in the study room, for goodness sake, the second largest room in the stupid colorless castle, and whatever is said can be heard from the empty white halls of the building.

Axel dodged the book, to his luck, this time, and chuckled. "Ah, so it is the fighting-deprived boy? Well then, we'll just call it even for now, you've got something up with Demyx, while I, with number XIII." Axel turned towards the door of the study room.

"See ya, Zexy."

The door shut.

A book silently (but still heard because of the stupid echoes in the castle) closed.

A sigh.

Damn.

He really didn't need to be in the study room. He was only here to escape from the nonsense of the organization. Axel rudely intruded his safe haven, however, and now with that in mind, Zexion had no reason to stay here any longer.

Zexion stood up to exit the large study room to go to the main meeting room (A/N: the place with all those tall, white chairs OO), the same direction Axel had most likely gone to, for another meeting. He couldn't care less about the meetings, but went anyway. He had shelter and his books; that was all he needed, and if he wanted to keep those with him, he had to oh-so-willingly cooperate with Xemnas and go to the meetings.

But really now, why was he here, in The World That Never Was?

To not be destroyed? To not disappear? Like any other Nobody out there?

He couldn't see the point. For all he knew, he could have just left by now. He was just going to disappear anyway.

But then again, that meant execution by Axel, the loudmouth that can never keep quiet about anything. He couldn't see what Roxas saw in him.

Seriously.

Zexion also hated another fact about the Organization.

EVERYONE and really, EVERYONE had called him emo. Well, except for Xemnas, of course. Heck, even Xaldin did. It started with Axel, naturally, and it caught on to the rest of the members…

He really should just leave.

Walking out of the room, and into the quiet, desolate, white hallway, he heard echoes of the other members and, suddenly, what Axel had said to him earlier started to echo in his mind.

"_Ah, so it is the fighting-deprived boy?"_

"_NUMBER IX?"_

Putting his hands over his temples, he shook out the thought. Why was he so worked up over what Axel, of all people, had said to him? Especially the issue about Demyx? What had gotten into that loudmouth's mind to think of _Demyx_ of all people? For his own sake, he was _not gay._ But then again…why was he so worked up about it?

Zexion gritted his teeth, slammed the wall next to him, and proceeded down the hallway. There was no way Axel's comment was going to affect him. Just because he was in love with some boy, probably some years younger than him, doesn't mean that he had to spread wild comments about Demyx towards him.

_The next day…_

"Hey there, emo kid."

"What's up, got nothing to say again? You're a silent one."

"You've got some real issues, emo boy."

"You could at least change your hairstyle."

Zexion slammed the door of the study room and sat down on the couch, a book in hand. The rounds of the members calling him "emo" or at least pointing to that idea went through its phase once again for the day, just before he had reached the study room. Really, what was wrong with his hair? It's not like he needed to cut it off to see more clear in battle. He had a levitating BOOK (a very large one at that) that helped him battle, and even with that, he scarcely moved at all because all he did was attack from afar.

He sighed, and for some reason, today just seemed to annoy him more than usual. With that in mind, he couldn't really study nor read. Relaxing his head on the couch to face the ceiling, he was about to close his eyes when…

"Boo."

Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself up and opened his book. He did not need this last member to annoy him, especially one that just seemed to be hiding behind the couch for no reason. He just needed some time to think of his existence in this unusual castle, his reason of staying at all…

"Aw, cheer up, emo kid. Do you need a hug?"

"No. Especially not from the likes of you, Demyx." Zexion rested his head on his propped up arm and balled his hand into a fist. Trying to read the words on the page, he studied intensely at the swarming words.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slid their way behind and around Zexion's neck, wrapping themselves comfortably and securely. Into his ear, Demyx whispered, "Emo kid."

His whisper, ever so slow and chanting just like the notes on his sitar, flowed through Zexion's ears down to his body. For some reason, Zexion didn't move at all, didn't throw a book, and didn't protest. He felt at peace with the arms of Number IX, Demyx, wrapped around him, almost felt that he was cared for. With this, the stoic one leaned back peacefully, finding his reason without searching at all.

--

Oo, wow, my first yaoi story, COMPLETED! I've never written a yaoi story or Kingdom Hearts story, so this is my first time! It wasn't too heavy, very light yaoi points actually seen :D

I am SO SORRY if Zexion is OOC…I've only known him from the very few YouTube videos I've seen so far of him because I've never played Chain of Memories, just I and II. So I have no idea if I portrayed him right…bleh XD

Oo, the ominous review button…review, if you'd like, but it's not like I'm gonna force you if you don't, haha. But then again, I don't mind the reviews :D I'm an author, what do you expect?


End file.
